<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession Rehearsal (Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu) by airin (airin__artsu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864190">Confession Rehearsal (Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/airin__artsu/pseuds/airin'>airin (airin__artsu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a HoneyWorks song, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), F/F, Femslash, HoneyWorks, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), cassunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/airin__artsu/pseuds/airin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know it will be very sudden, but I have always really liked you. I want to know, could you hear this heart beating non-stop?"</p>
<p>Rapunzel finally understands how she feels about her best friend and roommate from college.</p>
<p>She also discovers that Cassandra is a lesbian.</p>
<p>The problem? Cassandra being a lesbian does not imply that she likes Rapunzel, so she does not know how to declare herself without freaking out or feeling really anxious.</p>
<p>Maybe she should rehearse first... right?</p>
<p>× Based on Confession Rehearsal by  Honeyworks ×<br/>× This was originally on spanish on my wattpad account ×</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession Rehearsal (Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636589">Ensayo de Confesión</a> by Airin.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm starting to translate more of my works from wattpad, hope y'all like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>I was walking with Cassandra when we both finished our daily classes at the same hour, which happened only on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays.</p>
<p>Out of impulse I took her hand and she stopped.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong, Raps?" She asked, taking her eyes off the ground.</p>
<p>I felt a strong knot in my stomach, but it was time to tell her, it was now or never.</p>
<p>"Cass ..." I mumbled looking into her eyes.</p>
<p>"I know this is sudden, but... I-I like you..." I averted my gaze feeling my face burn, and Cassandra just stared at me almost open-mouthed and kinda frowning.</p>
<p>"R-Raps, I...."</p>
<p>I did not give her any time to answer, because I felt that I had to fix everything because the moment had become uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Ha! I was just kidding.~ It was just a... rehearsal." I smiled slightly tense and Cassandra still stared at me, now confused.</p>
<p>"There is... Someone that I like, and I want to declare my love for them, but ... I'm afraid that they maybe don't like me, and I thought that I could... Rehearse! Yes, rehearse, rehearse what I'm going to tell them... " I blurted a nervous giggle and I looked at Cassandra who looked serious and somewhat... upset?</p>
<p>"Do you want us to get serious?" Cassandra replied now with a mocking smile, making a masculine voice, which made me understand that she believed I liked a boy.</p>
<p>"Don't play like that with me, Cass!" I pouted and gave her a slight push.</p>
<p>We both laughed and went to that cafeteria that we loved so much, just before going home.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>I was taking a bath, and thinking about how I would go about confess myself after making such a fool of myself.</p>
<p>"Pascal... I really don't know what to do ..." I put my hands to my head, still frustrated.</p>
<p>I only got a somewhat worried look from my little green friend.</p>
<p>"I know, I shouldn't have lied to her, Pascal ... But you should have seen her face, she stared at me like I was a weirdo!" I crossed my arms and pouted.</p>
<p>"Just because Cass likes girls doesn't mean she likes me ..." I said closing my eyes and getting more into the bathtub, that phrase had become my personal mantra.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"Then why did you rehearse with me to confess to Fitzherbert?" Cassandra asked later that night, she was concentrated on her book while I was putting on my pajamas.</p>
<p>Her words made me freeze, did she think I liked Eugene?</p>
<p>It was true that at first he caught my attention and I know he liked me but ...</p>
<p>Eugene was not my type.</p>
<p>Cassandra was.</p>
<p>"E-Eh ... Well, since you are my best friend ... I felt that with you I had more confidence to say it out loud." I felt a stitch in my heart for lying to her, but I wasn't ready to do it.</p>
<p>"I promise to help you in whatever you need for that, Raps." She got up and hugged me from behind, luckily I was already dressed, but my long blonde hair soaked her a little.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Cass, I love you..." I smiled wistfully and put my hands on her arms that were around my waist.</p>
<p>"No problem, Raps, love ya too." She kissed me on the cheek and we stayed like that for a few seconds.</p>
<p>"How about we having a Girls Night In?, I'll order some pizza and you can choose the movie." Cassandra suggested after a few seconds of silence and I gladly accepted.</p>
<p>I was afraid to ruin everything and stop having moments like that with her just because of my dumb feelings, and that really stopped me from telling her the truth.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"Okay, one more time." Cassandra said firmly, still looking into my eyes with her beautiful gray-green gaze.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath, feeling the blush cover my cheeks.</p>
<p>"I like you, I've always liked you... and I love you." I repeated for the millionth time at night while hugging my pillow.</p>
<p>What happened?</p>
<p>Simple, Cassandra gave me the idea of practicing my "confession" with her again after a few weeks of my stupid confession, and I couldn't refuse, and now she made me repeat those words until I got used to saying them out loud.</p>
<p>We were both in my bed, sitting leg crossed, and although we were at a considerably normal distance my eyes were captivated by how beautiful Cassandra's waist looked with that crop top, or how her shorts tightened her thighs whenever she moved his legs.</p>
<p>Her plan was to kill me, right?</p>
<p>She laughed when she saw my expression of shame that did not disappear no matter how many times I repeated those stupid words.</p>
<p>"Get serious Cassandra! I'm practicing and if you keep laughing you're going to ruin it!" I cried, sinking my face against the pillow in my arms, the truth was that Cassandra's laughter made me shudder, the number of times she laughed without being sarcastic or if it wasn't towards Eugene could be counted with ten fingers.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow I will..." I whispered.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Cassandra looked at me confused as she ate a potato chip from the bowl we filled with them.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow I will tell that person how I feel, right after I leave class." I said determinedly, looking Cassandra in the eyes.</p>
<p>"Good luck, Rapunzel." Cassandra took my hands and smiled.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>I woke up first thing in the morning, and I ran to get ready and be as presentable as possible, luckily it was Friday and I would not have practical painting classes, only techniques and art history, so I would not get very dirty if I was careful.</p>
<p>I did my best to make myself as pretty as I could.</p>
<p>I wasn't a person of wearing makeup, but the situation warranted it.</p>
<p>When I came out of the bathroom I looked in my closet for some clothes, I needed the perfect outfit to impress her.</p>
<p>Finally I put on a tight white crop top, a lilac medium transparent long sleeve shirt over it, a blue jean skirt (which I decorated with embroidered flowers), and my favorite sneakers, which were purple with gold details.</p>
<p>When I saw myself in the mirror I smiled, I felt like a princess.</p>
<p>The next step was my hair.</p>
<p>It reached down to my knees, and I had it somewhat tangled, but I chose to wear it loose since it would be cold, even so I put on a purple headband and untangled it as much as I could.</p>
<p>I looked in my jewelry box for everything I had for good luck, and at that moment Cassandra was barely getting up.</p>
<p>"My lucky earrings, my lucky bracelet, should I wear my lucky anklet?" I looked at Pascal and then felt arms wrap around my waist from behind.</p>
<p>"You don't need lucky charms, believe me Eugene loves you and he will feel lucky and he would never reject you." Cassandra's voice, half asleep, was one of my favorite things on Friday mornings, and also our breakfast together, and our coffee together after school.</p>
<p>But her words made me more nervous.</p>
<p>How would her react if she knew I lied to her?</p>
<p>Will she hate me?</p>
<p>Will she stop talking to me?</p>
<p>Will she ask to change rooms to not see me ever again in her whole life?</p>
<p>Thinking about that made me panic, but I concealed as best I could until we parted ways after breakfast since Cassandra's room was on the other side of the university campus.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>It was almost time.</p>
<p>I looked nervously at my classroom clock, a few minutes passed and the bell did not ring.</p>
<p>But it finally rang after what I felt like an eternity.</p>
<p>After classes I went to that place where Cassandra and I always met to go from there to our favorite cafeteria.</p>
<p>And there I saw her, she was sitting on our usual bench, looking at her phone, I came and stood in front of her, and immediately she noticed my presence and got up.</p>
<p>"This will be the last time I say it, and I promise not to bother you anymore with this... Cassandra, I like you." I started to speak with my gaze stuck on my feet, and at the end of my sentence my eyes met hers, my whole body was trembling and the air was refusing to get into my lungs.</p>
<p>"That's great Raps, I wish you luck!" She smiled at me and took a step to imply that she was leaving, but I stopped her holding her hand, and she looked at me confused.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I lied to you like that, Cassandra... This is not another confession rehearsal, I really like you, I been loving you for a long time, and the first time I told you when I saw your face I got too scared and I lied so you wouldn't stop being my friend just for my stupid feelings." I was talking as fast as I could, I couldn't even look her in the eyes, but I could feel the worst coming.</p>
<p>"I- Raps- You what?"</p>
<p>"Don't make me repeat it, Cass, I'm embarrassed." I released her hand and covered my face with both my hands.</p>
<p>"Rapunzel..." She finally spoke after some seconds of silence, seconds that felt like a big torture for me "I like you too." She took my hands and pulled them away from my face, and looking into her eyes I couldn't help but melt at her sweet smile.</p>
<p>When I first came to see the greatest of my dreams had come true.</p>
<p>I felt Cassandra's lips against mine, they tasted sweet, with a little touch of coffee, and I knew that in a short time I would become addicted to them.</p>
<p>After the kiss I held onto her in a hug that I really needed for a long time.</p>
<p>"I love you, Rapunzel." She whispered to me and I couldn't help crying with joy.</p>
<p>Apparently rehearsing it did help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>